


The Man in the Bunny Mask

by Lady_B20



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, Human Guardians, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: It was Halloween at the Guardians Corp. and all are eagerly waiting for the festivities.





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted anything and I feel a bit rusty. Hopefully it's passable. I'll be trying my hand at writing more again soon.

It was hallows eve when the Guardians Corp. had its annual Halloween party. All the employees had to dress up in costumes ranging from simple to elaborate for the night to mingle with the different departments and the people working there.

Guardians Corp. is a child focused company where all services developed and manufactured are in line with the needs of children, such as health and dental care, fun and events. For others it was a dream job; for others just a means of getting by, but nonetheless people can’t argue the fact that it was a great place to work.

“Tooooth! Why did I let you do this to me!” came an exasperated sigh from a white haired male dress in a crystalline gown shimmering with accents of blue. He was all dolled up as a girl dressed as a Hummingbird-fairy hybrid was finishing adding on makeup to the man's porcelain white face.

“Hush Jack, you and I made a bet and you lost so this was the deal” Said Tooth in a vibrant costume made from colorful plumes, She then place a platinum blonde wig on the white haired man.

The boy; Jack sighed again as Tooth fastened the wig and braided it to the side. “You look beautiful, the children will love this especially the little girls who are in love with this movie about an Ice queen and her sister.

“Why couldn’t you go as the sister then?” Jack said pouting. “My fairies and I are going as a group so we all basically have the same costume” Tooth said as she added small crystalline snowflakes in the braid she just made.

Tooth: Aka Toothiana was one of the leading dentists in the health department; she was renowned for her skills with children’s teeth giving her the nickname “The Tooth Fairy” making her assistants her mini fairies.

Jack: Jackson Overland frost was one of the youngest in the company but was one of the most valued in the Fun and Games department. He had great Ideas for making the children happy especially with his work with winter themed toys and equipment such as snowball bazookas and state of the art sleds.

They were great friends and had a brother sister thing going on ever since they met at a company retreat.

Jack sighed again, “I’m really doing this huh?” “Yup, you lost so this is the price to pay. It’s better than last years, which was just you in a hoodie claiming you were Jack Frost” Tooth said poking fun at Jack. She stepped back admiring her work.

“You look just like the Snow queen, even prettier than any woman I’ve seen playing her in real life.”

Jack just shuddered, “It’s just for the night, I just have to steer clear of the other employees and get the children to enjoy.”

“Yup, that’s what you’re good at, now do you remember your lines and acting skits we practiced?” Jack nodded blushing a bit. “Let’s hear it then!”

Jack cleared his throat a bit and said “Welcome children to this magical world of Wonder, I will be your guide tonight as we make it through this Halloween full of frights and delight” Jack then clasped his hands together and smiled.

Tooth was at first dumbstruck and then she snickered before exploding in a fit of laughter.

“Damn it Tooth! I’m not doing this!” Jack started to reach for the zipper in the back of the dress but Tooth stopped him. “Sorry I lost it there but you were really good, a bit forced but still passable, just try to relax.” Tooth smiled at him encouragingly.

Jack sighed, “Fine, just for tonight, for the kids” he then righted himself and looked at himself in the mirror Tooth set on the table. He had to admit, he did look different, the power of makeup he thinks.

“You ready to go?” Tooth was adjusting her costume and the feathers that ran through it.

“Yeah” Tooth was first to come out, Jack was hesitant but walked out with a bit of a shaky step in his high heeled crystal stiletto, praying the night won’t be as embarrassing as he think it will be.

 


	2. Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts to feel in character and we meet Santa Claus and come across a child in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the inspiration I have for Jack's character was basing from my own experience as Cinderella at our Company's Halloween event.
> 
> We'll meet the man in the Bunny mask soon so stay tuned for that.

Jack slowly and carefully made his way to the event hall with Tooth looking out before him, making sure there are not too many people to spot Jack as they made their way. She occasionally glanced back, checking if Jack was walking fine, considering they only practiced walking in heels a week ago but Jack just looked a bit wobbly yet regal at the same time.

They got to the event hall as people started piling in, it was then that Jack started to feel the weight of the people looking at him. He glanced around and much to his despair, everyone had their eyes in his direction; others in awe, some bewilderment and others inquisitive.

One little girl started to make a run for them followed by other girls and a few boys too, in varying costumes such as princesses and superheroes. In moments they were swarmed. Jack was overwhelmed but as Tooth started to corral them as she did with children going to her office, he started to feel at ease.

“Now kids, the snow queen just got here and we mustn’t overwhelm her or her Ice magic won’t work” The children quieted down as Tooth regaled them with her charm.

Jack quietly cleared his throat and recalled the way the snow queen spoke and acted. “Hello Children, isn’t this fun? Tonight will be an amazing time for all of you, I have set up a winter wonderland in the winter department when we’re all finished here” The children were enchanted and a few held his hand as he guided them towards the chairs.

He waved them goodbye as the children sat patiently for the magic show they prepared, a few of the little girls started to sniffle as he left but he assured them that he’d see them later at the winter wonderland.

Tooth separated from him as she met up with her team and helped bring the snacks out to the children.

As Jack quietly walked off to look for Tooth he felt; ecstatic. It was the first he was well liked by that caliber. He was starting to think of going as the Snow Queen next year for consistency.

He was stuck in his thoughts as he bumped into a wall or what felt like it. He wobbled in his heels and started to fall when he was caught mid fall.

“I’m Very Zorry, did not see beautiful lady” A booming voice said. It was a deep voice and sounded very foreign somewhat Russian.

Jack looked up and saw Santa Claus and he knew who it was.

“Sorry North, I wasn’t looking and was thinking about something” A look of surprise washed over the man’s face.

“Jack?”  

“Ugh, Yea- Oof!” North had pulled him into one of his famous bear hugs. “Jack!, Did not recognize, thought it was beautiful new lady.”

Nicolas St. North was a huge guy, hulking mass of muscle despite his age. He was once rumored to have been part of the Russian mafia before turning over a new leaf to be a toy designer. He loved Christmas time the most that’s why even in Halloween, he’s seen as Santa. His long beard helped give the look an authentic feel.

“North! My make up is gonna smear!” With that North slowly let go. “Apologies, was just excited seeing Jack in a…..different way” Jack blushed at that.

“D-don’t say it like that, Tooth and I had a bet so this was forced on me” Jack looked away in embarrassment; North just laughed, his booming voice filling the corridor.

 “Maybe you’d like to vager with me next Year eh?” The thought of that made Jack shudder. “Ugh, not gonna happen, have you seen Tooth?”

“North rubbed at his chin in thought “She might be at zhe horror hall we zet up, zat’s zhe vone she wanted to put effort to zhe most”

“Thanks North, I’ll jus text her, I’m gonna check on the winter wonderland. If you see her let her know I’m there” Jack walked down another corridor as he waved at North. “Dasvidania, be careful of guys zhat have had a bit too much eggnog, zhey might loze control vhen zhey zee a beauty as you Jack!” Jack felt his face heat up after that.

Jack slowly made his way to the winter exhibit his department had made when he heard a noise, he felt a sudden chill come up his spine as he looked around. So far he’s only seen a few people since they were all mostly at the gathering areas before they were dispersed to the different booths and exhibits in the building.

He made his way further and the noise grew into what sounded like sobbing. Swallowing what fear he had, he moved forward. As he turned a corner he saw a small figured curled up against the wall. It was a little girl. She had on a little bunny costume and was crying.

Jack sighed in relief as he walked closer to the little girl. “Hello, are you lost?” The little girl lifted her head up revealing only one side of her face with the other covered with her blonde hair. She looked startled but relaxed a bit when she saw the Snow queen.

“I’m (sniff) wost” The little girl sniffed as she rubbed at he eyes. “I see, won’t you come with me, we may be able to find your guardian” Jack said in his sweet feminine voice. The little girl smiled at that. “That’s it, little girls need to always smile. What’s your name?”

“Sophie” She then latched onto him in a small embrace. He held her too knowing what being lost in a big place felt like.

She let go and Jack stood up, reaching his hand out for Sophie to take, they went back the way they came from looking for her guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Accents is challenging. I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome.


	3. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies! Been busy and hit a rut with writing.......again. Please enjoy!

Jack walked with Sophie in tow. She had calmed down and was now a little hoping ball of energy, knowing she’s safe. Jack couldn’t contact anyone because his phone was with his other belongings and the guards were busy with the other areas that had activities in it.

They were heading to the main area to see if any one lost a child in the celebration area.

Jack made small talk with Sophie but she was at an age were her vocabulary wasn’t as developed as the other kids and when he asked who her guardian was, she simply replied “Bunny!” which gave him a clue on her guardian.

They were nearing the main area when he spotted a group of brightly dressed people and immediately he saw Tooth.

“Tooth!” Jack called out with a big wave of his hand which little Sophie eagerly copied.

Tooth looked there way and separated from the group.

“Jack! There you are, the kids were asking for you, where were you?”

Jack rubbed at his neck” I was busy” pointing to Sophie. Tooth looked down seeing an awe struck little girl.

“Hello little one” Tooth smiled and Sophie smiled as well revealing a few missing teeth in her smile, Tooth just giggled.

“I saw her when I was going to the snow kingdom but she was lost so I brought her here. Have you seen someone frantically looking for a child?”

Tooth thought for a minute” A few but that’s not rare for this kind of an event, does she know who her guardian is?”

Jack just shook his head “All she says is Bunny when I ask”.

Tooth thought for a sec, “I think I saw a man in a bunny mask around here earlier, He was walking around really fast, maybe he was looking for this little bunny as well”

“Maybe that’s her guardian, any other things you saw about the man in the bunny mask?” Jack asked intrigued.

“Hmmm, he was a tall guy, gray shirt, brown vest; dark gray pants black dress shoes. He also had a green bow tie” Jack always did find Tooth’s memory remarkable.

“Did you see the direction he went and how long ago?”

“Tooth thought again” He was heading off to the garden area 10 minutes ago I believe” she mentions looking at her watch.

“Thanks Tooth, I’ll go check there now. Would you mind looking after Sophie until then? I’m not sure I can keep up wit a hyped up little girl in heels” Jack joked raising the dress a bit to stretch out his feet clad in 3 inch heels, shimmering in blue glitter.

Tooth giggled and agreed. Jack walked off to the direction the man in the bunny mask went to. Hoping he was there.

Jack rounded off a corner when something or someone came crashing into him; sending jack toppling. He expected to hit the floor but was pulled up by firm and strong arms.

“Whoa! Crikey, ‘M Sorry miss, Wasn’t lookin’ where ah was goin’” Jack instantly knew that was an Australian accent by the way he said “Crikey”.

Jack opened his eyes and saw a tall well built man with a bunny mask on; gray shirt, brown vest; dark gray pants black dress shoes. He also had a green bow tie were also present and he knew he found Sophie’s guardian.

“No worries but just be careful, I felt like I was hit by a speeding car” Jack chuckled a bit but the other man stayed silent. He looked at the man again and he had this surprised look.

“Uhhhm” Jack tried to rub at his neck but he didn’t feel the braid that was supposed to be there. In shock, he ran a hand across his head and to his dismay, the wig had dislodged itself from his head.

Jack mentally cursed himself as he looked around for the wig, he then heard the sound of choked laughter from behind and saw Bunny man trying to control his laughter.

Jack was annoyed and ignored him while he reached for the wig that flew a few feet from where they collided.  

“Haha very funny, it’s a costume, it’s funnier you actually thought I was a miss” Jack said placing the wig on his head and readjusting it as before. Some of the snowflakes have come off but he can all them on when he was done fastening the wig again.

“Ya aren’t?” Bunny man asked confused. “You can definitely pass fer one though” Bunny man said smugly.

Jack just scoffed, “Have you recently lost a little blonde girl in a Bunny costume?” Jack asked annoyed and Bunny man was infront of him grasping his arms frantically asking ”Have ya seen’er been looking fer’ a while now, where is she?”

“She’s with a friend now please let go, your grip is strong and I don’t wanna ruin my (rented) dress” Jack said brushing his arms from the iron grip of the man in front of him.

Bunny man visibly relaxed. “That’s a relief, ah’ was talkin’ ta someone when she ran off and ah couldn’t find ‘er”  

“It’s ok, it’s a good thing I was there when she was lost. Glad you’re here now. Just don’t lose her again tonight” Jack said facing the man again.

Jack examined the man further, in the light of the corridor, Jack can make out that Bunny man was tall and well built as Tooth had described earlier. He had tan skin and what looked like tribal markings along the sides of his arms.

“Ah won’t, mah cousin thought it was best ta bring er’ here, her brother is off with his friends and ah got stuck with babysittin’ for the night” Bunny man said begrudgingly

“I thought she was your daughter” Jack said surprised. Bunny man just chuckled. “Naw mate, not likely in mah future fer now. Shall we I wanna see that little ankle bitteh’ before she wonders of again.

“Sure, they’re in the main hall. It’s gonna be busy for a few hours since there’s still a lot of activities for the night”

“Sure thing, afteh’ you mah queen” Bunny man said bowing low with a wave of his hand. Jack didn’t know if he was annoyed or amused at Bunny man for the moment but he played along.

“Ler’s just go already” Jack said walking to the main area with Bunny man by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of ways to deepen and enhance the story, sorry if it feels rushed.
> 
> Let me know any points that need improvement.
> 
> Writing accents is a bit hard -_-

**Author's Note:**

> Any Feedback would be truly appreciated either it be with thw writing or the story, feedback is always good.
> 
> Thank for reading. Til Next chapter!


End file.
